The Story of Lexie Grey (And our 3rd Generation Interns)
by imnevertellingwhoiam
Summary: After the death of Slexie, SGMW doesn't talk about them anymore. But when Derek accidentally mentions it to the interns, chaos breaks out with the interns snooping into other people's business, trespassing, and much more. And Heather stealing Shane's spot in Neuro? Uh-oh. Better watch out Shane, because Heather's killing you. Topped off with a side of Jolex? Don't miss this. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, and if I did, I wouldn't have killed Mark And Lexie**

**Jo Wilson's POV**

I yawned as I headed down the stairs of Alex's house. My last shift at the hospital had caused me to only get three hours of sleep, in which I mostly was tossing and turning in bed. The smell of coffee wafted from the kitchen, and I couldn't help but long for some.

Alex sat at the table, eating a box of cereal. "About time you woke up," Alex said. "Your almost late for rounds." I laughed, "It's only 5:00, rounds don't start for another hour." He smirked, "Jo...its 5:37" Alex was getting on my nerves and he knew it.

"Show me," I said. He tossed his watch towards me, and I smiled. "It says it's...5:39," I frowned. Suddenly it dawned on me. "Crap." I only had eleven minutes to get to work. "Better get dressed, Princess, before you miss the ball," he called out.

I ended up being three minutes late, but if Medusa noticed, she didn't say anything. Or so I thought. As everyone headed off to their services, I stood there waiting to be assigned one.

"Jo," Medusa called. "You were late today." I mentally sighed. Of course Medusa would notice. How could she not? "I overslept," I said, "My clock's time was off."

Medusa looked at me skeptically and said, "Ok Jo, just don't let it happen again." "And my service for today?" She turned around and said, "Mine. Come on, we have a lot of patients."

**Shane Ross's POV **

"And that's how you do a perfect crainiotomy," Dr. Shepherd said. "Wow. Just wow." I said awestruck. He chuckled, "Ross, that was only a craniotomy, for me thats a routine procedure. If you want to be a neurosurgeon, don't get excited over a craniotomy." He was disappointed in me. I needed to work harder. "I...I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd. I'll do better."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to yourself." I stood there, thinking about what he said. Well that is, until Heather Brooks ran into the OR. "Dr. Shepherd, I'm on your service today!" I asked Heather, "I thought you were on Yang's service." "Nope! She rejected me."

We had just exited the OR when Dr. Sheperd suddenly turned around and threw his pen at me. I tried to catch it, but it flew past me, and Heather caught it.

"Wow Brooks you have fast reflexes. You could be a neurosurgeon."

Twenty minutes on Dr. Shepherd's service and she already had him wrapped around her finger. "She doesn't want to neurosurgeon, it's too hard for her," I suddenly blurted out.

So five minutes later, I managed to get kicked off of Shepherd's service, Heather Brooks stole my spot at Neuro, and I no longer had my dignity. Having no other ideas, I walked up to Dr. Bailey and asked, "Can I be on your service today?" She glared at me and said, "Here. Do this pile of charts." She grabbed a stack and shoved it in my arms. "Go."

**Heather Brook's POV**

"Brooks, I really do believe you have the potential to be a great neurosurgeon," Dr. Shepherd continued after he kicked Shane off his service.

"The best intern and resident you ever had?"

He murmured something then said, "No Brooks. Not my best intern or resident, that spot was taken years ago by one of my former residents."

"She could do perfect craniotomies, and procedures." _Perfect? _I thought. "But things could change, you never know what might happen," I replied.

He sighed, "Maybe..."

And just that, the conversation was over, and we continued on with patients.

**Shane's POV**

After finishing charts for Bailey, I walked to the cafeteria in search for Heather. She was standing near Leah, probably chatting about Neuro. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Heather-"

"Why did you say Heather couldn't be in Neuro?" Leah cut me off. I suddenly felt really guilty. _Why did I say that to Heather? She's my friend. Friends don't insult each other._

"Look Heather, I'm sorry about what I said. I guess I said it because I feel like your a threat to me..." Leah and Heather just stood there in shock.

"What? You really think I'm a threat? Shane...come on. It was one day. Shepherd likes you better." _ She's right, she's only been with Shepherd a day, while I've been with him for most of my internship. _"Your right, I was a little too sensitive."

She and Leah laughed, "God Shane, you were almost swearing at me." I blushed, and looked at my feet. Luckily, Jo came right then and saved me. "I hate Alex." she said as she sat down.

"Why? Aren't you sleeping with him?" Stephanie asked. Jo glared at her, " For the last time, I'm not sleeping with Karev. He's just a friend." I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my apple.

"Whatever Jo. So Heather, what did Shepherd say to you after he kicked me off?"

_This will be good... _"He told me I could become a great neurosurgeon..."

"And what? Shepherd doesn't only just compliment you," I said. Of course, I only knew that from experience and all. "I asked him if I could become his best intern and resident when-"

"Really Heather? The best?" Leah shook her head. "When he told me that he already had someone who was the best, who could do perfect surgeries, even if she was former..."

"Former? A surgeon like that wouldn't leave here." _Something is wrong about this._

"Yeah...why did she leave? And who is she?" Jo said. We all sat in silence taking in the thought of a good surgeon leaving this hospital.

_Who is this former resident of Dr. Shepherd, and why did she leave Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital?_

"Guys, wanna find out?"

"Sure. Let's find out who this resident is," we all said.

**Too Bad we didn't know this adventure would cause us to break the law. **

**Oh well. Too late to turn back now**

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Review if you want me to continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jo's POV**

"So how exactly are we going to find out who his resident was?" I asked everyone.

"I mean, it's not like it's in a book labeled "Every Doctor at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital and their history"," I muttered.

"There is none labeled like that, but there is a way similar to that," Shane said. We all looked at him, our focus now set on him. "The records we have on everyone." I was so excited, that I whisper yelled, "So where is it?"

"Uh Jo? Don't you know that requires us to steal?" Stephanie said. _Should I? _

"Yes, I do realize that. But I need to find out what happened to this resident. I just need to." She locked eyes with her friends. In that single moment, they could all see the desperation in her eyes, the sadness and pain that went deeper than the former resident.

"Ok...Jo. We'll do it," Heather said. She nodded and said, "Where is the files Shane?"

"It's in Chief Hunt's office," he said nervously. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. _Thump. Thump. _

"Hunt's office? No...it's impossible to steal from there." They all looked at me, their sullen faces realizing that this adventure was now over.

"Guys, I just realized we don't need to steal the files. At least, not yet," I bit my bottom lip, hoping they would listen.

"We can ask the nurses. They're like our gossip mill's source." They remained with their heads hanging low, faces clearly distraught.

Suddenly, Leah's head rose, and she said, "No...that won't work. Remember when they shut you down about the plane crash? They don't exactly like talking about the bad things that happen here."

"So we need to steal then. It might be hard, but it's not impossible. Who's with me?"

I put my hand in the middle of the table, and surprisingly, they all stacked their hands on top of mine.

"We steal then. Good thing, because I think I have the perfect plan," I smiled deviously, and I could hear them laugh around me.

**Stephanie's POV**

Our plan was perfect. First, we would walk from the cafeteria, to the floor of Hunt's office. We would go at different times, all five minutes apart. We would stay separated, careful not to cause any attention. From there, we would have one of us check if Hunt was still in surgery. That person would text us, then keep lookout. We would then steal the files.

After discussing the plan, we officially started it. I went to Hunt's floor first, because I was the one who needed to distract him. I asked the nearest nurse's station where he was, and she said he was in surgery for another 30 minutes.

Quickly I texted Jo telling her that he was still in surgery. Immediately, I got a reply back saying, _K, we're going to start coming up. Keep me posted. -Jo._ I didn't really have anything to do, so I grabbed a random pile of charts, and pretended to be doing them.

Next thing I knew, I was lying on the ground, charts scattered around me. "Oh god, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking. Are you ok?" a female's voice said.

"Yeah, I think I'm ok." I looked up to see a pretty brunette, maybe in her early twenties. She offered me a hand, and I gladly took it.

"I'm Allison. I just started here today," she said. I introduced myself, and then we started picking up the charts. She looked at one in particular and said, "You must be the doctor in charge of Mrs. Volioski."

"Yeah...I am," I lied. I couldn't admit that I had stolen another doctor's charts.

"I mean they told me they sent a resident to do his surgery, and I've been looking for you all day. So Mrs. Volioski's hysterectomy is at 3:30 pm." I was just about to disagree with her when she left.

What did I just get myself into?

**Jo POV**

I had just exited the elevator when I got another text from Stephanie. _Jo! I DONT HAVE MUCH TIME TO TALK...I GOT MYSELF STUCK DOING A HYSTERECTOMY! _

I sent a text back to her: _But u didn't actually do it in real life yet._

Oh God...what were we going to do?

**Haha. I'm evil for leaving you on that cliffhanger. Sorry things are slow, next chappie (chapter) will speed things up. **

**You know you love me, imnevertellingwhoiam**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello again! I'm still updating, but don't expect a lot of new chapters per week. It rushes me, and the quality gets worse. I kinda was sad with my story though, because no one really reviews. *sniff* **

**I want to thank my two reviewers and followers for giving me inspiration for the chapters ahead. **

**Olivia Mercer, amazing07, AlexJoForever, KiariWill, Liljo, MeaganM.0816, McAliceBonesPotter 'red head, TheCdKnight, TillieJoy27, ajstar, calzona1931, disneyhptwilightlover14, gdag1321, livluvdance, playingthe-blamegame, ravenxxx, and squeaky19.**

**Thx so much, and I have a surprise for all of you. You guys will be able to enter a contest where you can help me choose a name for a patient in my story. I'll PM you the details, and then I'll pick one of your suggestions. **

**Now on with the story!**

**Jo's POV**

With us missing a lookout, our plan had completely went off track. This is probably the worst part of today for all of us. Of course, with the exception of Stephanie, who had to do a hysterectomy.

I glanced around, noticing that one of the nurses was starting to stare because I had been standing in the same place for 5 minutes. I saw Shane exit the elevator, and I tried to subtly move to him.

"Shane! Stephanie can't be lookout! She got stuck doing a hysterectomy," I whispered.

He gulped, realizing what I meant. He shook his head, and I sighed. I felt something hit the back of my head, and I spun around, only to find that Alex had thrown a paper plane at me.

"Princess, what are you doing here? Meredith sent me to find you." I had totally forgotten about our attendings. So I did the natural thing to get rid of him and Meredith.

I lied and I told him I wasn't feeling well and probably shouldn't go near patients. He looked at me skeptically, but left.

"Shane, we don't have much time left. We need you to be a lookout to distract Hunt. We're running out of time." He groaned, and slugged away to OR 2. I called Heather, and told her to bring up everyone. She replied with _:) got it Jo_.

A few minutes later, I saw Heather and Leah exit the elevator. I motioned for them to go to Hunt's office, and they nodded in response. I walked quickly to his office, and even managed to snag a set of keys from the nurse's station.

When we entered his office, I immediately told Heather and Leah what had happened. They listened attentively the whole time, and when I finished, they both said the same thing, "Damn. A hysterectomy? Damn."

I walked over to the cabinet where we kept the files. "Well, this is it." I reached down and tugged on the handle. "It's stuck," I muttered. Heather and Leah came over to look and both tried to open the cabinet, but it didn't budge.

"Wait, I have an idea, " I walked over and grabbed the keys I had taken from the nurse's station. "Try this," I said as I shoved it in Leah's hand. She walked over to the cabinet and slowly tried out every single key. We had almost gone through the whole set when we heard a _click! _

Eagerly, I opened the cabinet to find stacks and stacks of files, all in alphabetical order.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to do a lot of reading."

"Reed Adamson, Was a Surgical Resident here," Leah read off, "Do you think that's her?"

They had gone through at least 50 files on surgical residents at SGMW. I let out a sigh, and mumbled, "Maybe..."

Stephanie screamed, causing us all to jump. "Jamie Donovan, Surgical Resident! Worked with Shepherd." I grabbed the file and began to read it. _Jamie Donovan, Surgical Resident, Neurology, Attending: Cassidy John_

Leah slowly turned, "Uh guys? This is really interesting..."

"What? We found our former resident." I could feel my heart racing as I said those words. We could finally find out who this resident was, and how she managed to be so good.

She shifted her body, "No, I think I found our former resident. Alexandra Grey, Surgical Resident, Sister of Meredith Grey."

I gasped, "Meredith? As in Medusa?" She nodded and handed me the folder.

_Alexandra Grey, Surgical Resident, Family: Thatcher Grey, Meredith Grey, Susan Grey, Molly Thompson-Grey. _

**Shane's POV**

I followed Hunt as he walked out of the OR. "Chief Hunt" I gasped as I caught up to him. He turned around, "Ross, I'm really busy. What do you want?"

"Uh...there's a 911 call, we're supposed to meet out front." He thanked me for telling him, and he ran off. I texted Jo, _HUNT IS COMING BACK IN 5. NEED TO LEAVE NOW._

She texted me back with _OK. SHANE WE FOUND FORMER RESIDENT. ALEXANDRA GREY, MEDUSA'S SIS._

Alexandra Grey? Medusa's sister? I felt like I was frozen, stuck in time, while the rest of the world was moving around me.

**Leah's POV**

After we had found out that Medusa's sister was the former resident, we started to freak out. "Do you think Medusa scared her sister off?" Shane gulped. We had only started to convince ourselves that it was truly Medusa's sister.

"Jo and Stephanie, why don't you ask Karev and Avery? After all, you guys are the only ones they would tell. Might wanna get them drunk first though." They nodded slightly, and told me they would give it a try.

**Stephanie's POV**

Even though I had been freaking out about the hysterectomy, it turns out I didn't need to do it. I had gotten busted the moment I stepped into the OR, when I froze and told.

I was meeting Jackson tonight, so everyone forced me to ask him about Alexandra.

"Hey," he said as I sat down. I playfully pushed him. "Hey yourself, Mister."

He tickled me and I giggled. We started drinking, and an hour later, he was super drunk.

"So...Jackson, do you know an Alexandra Grey?" His head snapped towards me. Mumbling, he said, "Lexie? I loved Lexie...she was smart, funny, and was kind."

Lexie? She dated Jackson?

"But she still loved _him_...and I realized it was over before it begun," he continued.

"Well, let's not talk about Lexie anymore."

**Jo's POV**

I walked into the house, taking in the surroundings. Everything was as it had been in the morning, but it had a weird feeling to it. I searched the house for Alex, and finally found him in the kitchen.

I tossed him a bottle of tequila. "Here, drink. You look stressed," he gladly took it, drinking a third of the bottle in a gulp. I joined in, and eventually we were both drunk.

"So Alex, do you know an Alexandra Grey?" I had made sure that Cristina wasn't home so she wouldn't tell Medusa.

Drinking another bottle, he said, "Yeah I knew Lexie. We slept together a lot, but to her it was mostly for comfort after her breakup with _him_. For me, I just slept with her for fun."

I guess Lexie was her nickname...but why did she sleep with Alex? And who is _him_?

**As one mystery starts to unravel, another starts to appear. Haha I'm just being mean by doing this. Review my story! Click the button below!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: So I've been reading ur reviews and I wanna thank all of you. Sorry for not updating, but i just went on a trip and had some pretty bad jet lag...**

**i have a fun competition going on for you guys, the bolded words in a random sentence that has italics in each chapter will create a sentence(s) about Grey's Anatomy. The sentence will be complete by the end of my story, and the first person to comment the correct sentence will get a prize.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, Shonda Rhimes does.**

_Lexie walked down the hallway, her dyed blonde hair flying behind her. _I _walked up to her, and gently grabbed her by the arm._

_"So your ignoring me now? What's your problem? " Lexie blinked at me, and I glared at the wall. She mumbled something about being busy and started to walk away._

_"Stop. Answer my question Lexie. Answer the damn question," I said angrily. She turned, her eyes full of tears. _

_"You really wanna know why I'm ignoring you Alex? Do you?" _

_I muttered, "Yeah I really do wanna know why your being such a bitch."_

_"I'M BEING SUCH A BITCH BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO ME. I TOLD YOU I LOVED YOU, AND THEN THE NEXT MINUTE, YOUR WALKING AWAY CALLING ME A CRAZY BITCH," she said half yelling and half sobbing. _

_"L-Lexie I -" _

_She interrupted, "Save it Alex. Don't give me your pity, because it TOO LATE."_

**Alex's POV**

I woke up in cold sweat, my head still throbbing from my major hangover. I hadn't dreamt of Lexie in months, and never so vividly before that I felt I was living one of the most horrible memories I had created. That day...I had abandoned her much like my father had abandoned me. And now she was dead.

I shook at the thought, and proceeded to get dressed. I had just taken off my shirt and was going to take off my boxers when I heard a girly scream come from the door.

Jo stood there, mouth agape in her pink tanktop and shorts, toothbrush in hand.

"I-I was wondering if you had extra toothpaste?" I saw her look at my six pack, and a blush crept across her cheeks when I realized she could she the very obvious lump in my boxers.

"Yeah, in the cabinet," I tried to say without letting her know this was bothering me. She scurried off to the bathroom and ran out without a word. I shrugged, and got ready for another day at SGMW.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Jo's POV **

"Omg! You walked into him getting dressed?" Stephanie exclaimed. I blushed again and my thoughts flashed to Alex almost naked his- his _thing _lying there in his deep blue boxers.

"Jo? Earth to Jo? Still thinking about naked Alex?" Stephanie waved her hand in front of my face.

"Naked Alex?" the rest of the interns said as they sat down. Stephanie began telling the story in turbo speed and by the time she had finished, everyone laughed at me.

"Anyway, what did you find out about Alexandra Grey," Shane said trying to change the subject.** I **told them about Lexie Grey and Alex and Stephanie jumped when I told about that mysterious _him_ part.

"That's so creepy because Jackson said almost the exact same thing about her...but instead he **loved **her." We all looked at each other and sighed.

"The more the mystery the merrier."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Derek Shepherd's POV**

"Hello Dr. Shepherd," said my patient Tabitha Forges. She was a patient of mine for the past five months and was suffering from a extensive brain tumor. I smiled at her, and held her brain scan in my hands.

"Tabitha, it's always good to see you smiling." Maybe because after I showed her the scans, she wouldn't anymore. I mentally sighed and reminded myself of why Neuro could be hard on people, including me.

"Your results have come back, and I'm afraid it's not too good," I took out the scans and showed it to her. I explained how the brain tumor had turned out to be malignant and what we would do these next few steps.

When I finished, her face was streaked with tears and she closed her eyes, refusing to talk to anyone. Seeing that she wasn't answering after 10 minutes, I sighed and told Dr. Brooks to watch Ms. Forges.

**Jo's POV**

"So who is _him_?" I asked them. We ruled out the possibilities of it being any one of our attendings, because they were all dating or married to each other for a while. I suggested to just ask one of the nurses already, and everyone agreed.

"Don't be too direct, just ask them something that would give us a clue." I said to Leah as we walked towards a nurses' station. We saw exchange a few words with a nurse and came back towards us with a stack of files.

"The records we had to fill out about our relationships with the people in this hospital." She led us to the supplies closet and shut the door.

"Lexie Grey's file is here. Take a look." I opened the file and read her relationships.

"Slept with Alex Karev, Jackson Avery, and...Mark Sloan." _Mark Sloan? He sounds really familiar..._

**Alex's POV**

I had just finished my surgery on a 9 year old boy with cancer when Meredith came down the halls calling my name. "Alex! Did you see any of my interns today? They've all be missing."

I shook my head at her, and she replied by swearing. "Damn those interns, where the hell are they?" I told her about how I had recently noticed all of her interns had been acting weird all week, especially Jo.

"That reminds me...is it really true about how Jo walked in on you while you were almost naked?" Meredith giggled. I blushed and told her to shut up, and we stood there in silence.

Her voice got quiet, "You know Alex...if you like Jo, you should tell her."

"Why? She has frickin Jason to kiss and all I have is crazy. CRAZY." She looked at me sadly. My pager went off and I rushed as fast as I could to get away from Meredith and her talk about my love life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Heather's POV**

After Dr. Shepherd left, I tried to make conversation with Ms. Forges. "I'm Dr. Brooks and I'l be watching you for a while." I waited, hoping for a response from her. She

didn't of course, but that didn't bother me much.

I wonder what Jo and everyone else are doing... I heard a series of coughs from the bed behind me. "Ms. Forges? Are you alright?"

"Yes Dr. Brooks I'm fine, just my age that's getting to me." I was surprised that she talked, but I was glad she was talking again. Having no other conversations, I said one last thing.

"So... nice weather today isn't it?"

**So that's it for the chapter. Remember, watch out for the bolded words in each chapter, and by the end of the story, the first person to comment the sentence(s) I make will get a special prize. **

**CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON BELOW! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
